This application relates to a housing for a fan, which has alternate flow passages closed by check valves integrated into the housing.
Aircraft are being provided with more and more sophisticated electronic components. Cooling schemes are necessary for cooling these components.
One known cooling scheme is to move cooling air over a liquid which in turn cools the electronics. The cooling air may be taken from an area outside of the aircraft, and returned to the outside of the aircraft after cooling.
The prior art has typically moved this air by an alternative flow arrangement wherein a fan is provided to pull air from outside of the aircraft, and over the fluid to be cooled, through a first conduit. A second wholly separate and branched conduit is also provided, and has a check valve closure.
When the aircraft is on the ground, the fan must be utilized to move the air. However, when the aircraft is in flight, the movement of the aircraft will drive the air and the fan may be stopped. The air then flows through the check valve. In the prior art, this alternative flow line has been provided by a completely separate conduit with a check valve in its own housing. The result has been somewhat cumbersome and unduly large.